User talk:TrekkyStar/Archive1
HELP! PLEASE DO THIS! OK about 2 months ago I got blocked on TrekMovie.com so I can't comment on the articles. It said banned for 1 week and it's been 2 months. So can you forward this message to him in the chat room. TrekkyStar 03:58, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Dear trekmovie.com, I've been blocked for 2 months now because I was talking to myself on the Science Saturday article. The message said ″TPol and TrekkyStar banned for week.″ Well it has been 2 month I realize I should not talk to myself like that now. I learned my lesson. Thank You :Really? – Tom 04:01, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Yeah TrekkyStar 04:07, 20 February 2008 (UTC) ::Might I suggest that, instead of leaving this message all over MA/en, that you contact the TrekMovie people by email? There is an email link on the website after all. MA/en is not associated with TrekMovie, other than a couple of the users here being writers there. -- Sulfur 23:21, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Email is blocked also. 23:31, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Episode Redirects Don't create them. Just. Don't. Stop now. -- Sulfur 17:16, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :Does that mean keep creating them. I will be glad to keep doing it! TrekkyStar 17:19, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :OK, now I am confused?? They have been deleted?? TrekkyStar 17:23, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :I get it now. TrekkyStar 17:27, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Help!! I know you help out at TrekMovie.com so I'll ask you this here since emails are blocked also on trekmovie.com. I've been blocked on TrekMovie.com for 2 months now because I was talking to myself on the Science Saturday article. The message said ″TPol and TrekkyStar banned for week.″ well it has been 2 months I realize I should not talk to myself like that now. I learned my lesson. I don't know if you can do anything. TrekkyStar 18:54, 21 February 2008 (UTC) : Please stop blanking your talk page. --Alan del Beccio 18:57, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Re: "Help!!" And "Videos" Please STOP adding to my talk page!!! I do not USE "TrekMovie.com" and, if I wanted to add videos, don't you think I would have looked at the message left directly ABOVE yours?!! (Let that be a rhetorical question - I don't want to hear from you again!!!) --Defiant 09:47, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :OK :( TrekkyStar 17:23, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Blanking pages Please stop blanking pages and/ or remove content from pages, especially the talk pages! – Tom 02:20, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :First: I've only done it to my talk page. :Second: I remove things from my talk page to keep it clean. :Third: How did blanking my talk page hurt anyone? :--From TrekkyStar Live Long and Talk 17:32, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Video wiki Hi, I saw you started a test video on your page and wanted to get your feedback about it. you are also welcome to cntribute to the discussion in the forum. AidenS 08:56, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Novel listing I just found your user page and noticed that the Books you have linked are often going to the wrong page. I figured you might like to correct them and if so would likely find the Novels page helpful. Avron 04:32, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! --From TrekkyStar Live Long and Talk 17:33, 11 March 2008 (UTC) TrekMovie Hey, TrekkyStar. I got your latest post on my talk page regarding your inability to post on TrekMovie. According to Anthony, you have posted dozens of times on TrekMovie in the past week using a new IP. I'm not sure why you are continuing to contact me to look into an issue that has already been resolved, but if you continue to do so, TrekMovie.com will be forced to ban your new IP. Lastly, please stop contacting me on Memory Alpha regarding other sites, including TrekMovie.com or other wikis. If something is messing up on TrekMovie, you can contact me off-site using the "e-mail this user" option in the toolbox to your left. Do not abuse this, however; if I start getting excessive e-mails from you, I will block them. So, when you're contacting me, be sure it's A.) important, B.) something I can actually help with (or would care to help with), and C.) not an issue that's been resolved. Thanks. --From Andoria with Love 04:26, 9 March 2008 (UTC) RE: Admin Requests & Images As far as I know, you can nominate anyone, including yourself, for administratorship. You just go to this page and nominate yourself. In your case, though, I wouldn't recommend it – you have not been here long enough nor have you contributed enough to be seriously considered for administratorship. As for images, just hit the link in the toolbox to your left. Be sure any images you upload are cited and contain the proper copyright marking; also make sure they're not for personal use only, that they're from canon productions, and, if it's an image of a person, make sure that you have permission to upload the images. See our for more. --From Andoria with Love 10:19, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :Note, here's the policy on becoming an administrator, and Shran, it states "Please note that at this time, you cannot nominate yourself for this position." :) -- Sulfur 10:40, 13 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, iirc, we had a discussion a while back on the subject and a consensus was reached against self-nominations. -- Renegade54 13:41, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Oh, ok. Well, then, silly me. :P *ahem* Anyway, TrekkyStar, as my stalwart companions pointed out, you cannot nominate yourself for administratorship as we've decided against it. Apparently, too many users who could never be seriously considered for administratorship nominated themselves. So, if you want to be nominated, you'll have to stick around for a while, follow policies, do good work and contribute lots. Good luck with that. :) --From Andoria with Love 03:35, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I've been trying to add new pages such as string, and adding info to Star Trek Magazine but I don't think I'm ready for admin, but maybe someday. :) --From TrekkyStar Peace and Long Life 14:47, 14 March 2008 (UTC) RE: Signatures :) It's green, actually. You use the following code: [[User Talk:(YOUR USERNAME HERE| (WHATEVER TEXT YOU CHOOSE)]]. If you do not want it superscripted, remove the at the start and the at the end. To use a color, you need to know about hexadecimal color coding. If you don't, I recommend a simple chart such as this one: http://www.cyberbits.com/Backgrnd/hexcolr2.htm Just insert the code for the color you want. I hope this helps. :)– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 14:44, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :Thank You --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Peace and Long Life]] 15:17, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Images Please read the Memory Alpha:Image use policy. Of particular note, please use descriptive titles in your images, and not just the episode title. The episode title could be applied to any image from that episode, it doesn't tell us anything about the actual image. In addition, please provide a caption describing the image, and making use of the proper templates such as the episode citation. Lastly, make use of your images in an article. Memory Alpha is not just a gallery, the images need to be made use of. This is in regards to File:ThatWhichSurvivesEnterprise.jpg, as well as many other recent uploads you have made. Please do not take this as a threat to block you, or start panicking about it, as you did one of the last times this was told to you. I have no power to block you, but I am trying to help you comply with policies so that your contributions are of value to Memory Alpha, and not simply discarded. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:07, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :Sorry I didn't use the image I had to go somewhere. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Peace and Long Life]] 21:42, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :: Yes, we've discussed this many times before, and even after Cobra's suggestion, you have yet to complete the detail requested (and required) for this image. --Alan 02:12, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Remastered Images Replying to your comment on Shran's talk page: There is already a category for all TOS remastered images: Category:Memory Alpha images (TOS remastered). Enjoy!– Cleanse 06:01, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 12:58, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Re: Panels and Templates First how do you make Panels just like on the main page? Also if I were making a template for my user page is it allowed and what whould it be named? --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 18:27, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :Regarding the first quest, the best idea would be to actually have a look at the source code of the main page... :Regarding the second - no, pages in the Template: namespace should only be created for content to be used in the encyclopedia itself, not for user pages. If the content of a template is only shown on one page anyway (your user page), why not include the template content directly, anyway? -- Cid Highwind 18:44, 3 April 2008 (UTC) I looked I couldn't figure it out? --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 18:52, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :Ex. this creates this: and this creates this?: I've tested alot in my sandbox. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 19:00, 3 April 2008 (UTC) I'd like to know what #222 means. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 19:54, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::Take a look at . There is documentation on the template on the template page itself. The panel template is only designed to work on the main page, and thus looks for a sub-page under the main page for its parameters. In your example, a page named Portal:Main/Panels/Test must exist for the template to work, which it doesn't (and please don't try creating it) . It explicitly says that in the documentation. See Portal:Main/Panels for a list of the panels that currently exist. works the same, except it takes a second parameter, a color value. That's what the #222 is; see the Colored Panel template page for documentation there. It assumes you know something about HTML programming and color values used in HTML and CSS. #222 is the hexadecimal color code that produces the dark background you see above. #000 would produce a pure black background, and #fff would produce a pure white one. The values can range from #000000 (hexadecimal 0, decimal 0) to #ffffff (hexadecimal FFFFFF, decimal 16777215). And, like Cid said, the main reason for creating templates is so that 1) code that is used in multiple places can be used without cutting and pasting, much like a subroutine library would be used in programming, and/or 2) to present a uniform, standardized look and feel for things like infoboxes, sidebars, etc. You really need to be looking at existing page source to learn and understand what's being done (and why) in the various articles. -- Renegade54 20:27, 3 April 2008 (UTC) So there's no way to put a panel on my user page. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 21:06, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Nor do you need to. Look at the source code of the actual template, and also the source code of the template that is inside the panel too. SennySix 02:01, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::Exactly. Wikis are designed so that you don't have to be a programmer in order to do the bulk of the editing on a site. Templates also aid in achieving that goal, in that once someone creates the template, a non-programmer can use it with a minimum of hassle. Creating a complex template, though, requires some programming and logic skills, as well as a knowledge of HTML and CSS. If you look above, SennySix created panels using tags, which is what goes on behind the scenes with the Panel and Colored Panel templates. In order to use tags such as , you need to have a decent grasp of web programming. See for a list of the tags that can be used on a MediaWiki article page and/or within CSS. To see what classes are defined site-wide, see WikiMedia:Common.css and WikiMedia:Monobook.css. (To see what javascript is defined site-wide, see WikiMedia:Common.js and WikiMedia:Monobook.js.) And look at the code behind lots of other pages, both here and at other WikiMedia wikis (i.e. Wikipedia, other Wikia wikis, etc.) -- Renegade54 03:00, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::Thank You to all who have helped, and I do look at some user pages like User:Defiant to get sidebars and stuff. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 17:08, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Uploading same image What is the point of uploading the identical image over itself? It's not changing or fixing anything, it's just creating an unnecessary duplicate. --Alan 01:27, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :I was making the pictures look better. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 01:32, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, his uploads have been either brighter, or in the case of the Futurama one, removed a network logo. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:32, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Should I keep uploading better images? --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 01:43, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Well, most of those pna's are really directed more at getting a new, better quality or larger images (like I did with the File:Ahn-woon.jpg), not tweaking the existing. --Alan 01:50, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Age If you want to, just place this code on your user page: This user is | - 1984}} | | | - 1984}} | - 1984) - 1 }} }} | - 1984) - 1 }} }} }} years, - 04) < 0 | < 17)) + ( - 04) }} | | - 04 }} | - 04 - 1) < 0 | = 04) | 11 | 0 }} | - 04 - 1 }} }} }} }} months, and - 17) < 0 | }}}}}}}}|4|6|9|11=30|2= }}}}}}}}|29|28}}|#default=31}} + ( - 17) }} | - 17 }} }} days old That will automatically display your current age any day of the week (Like this: "This user is | - 1984}} | | | - 1984}} | - 1984) - 1 }} }} | - 1984) - 1 }} }} }} years, - 04) < 0 | < 17)) + ( - 04) }} | | - 04 }} | - 04 - 1) < 0 | = 04) | 11 | 0 }} | - 04 - 1 }} }} }} }} months, and - 17) < 0 | }}}}}}}}|4|6|9|11=30|2= }}}}}}}}|29|28}}|#default=31}} + ( - 17) }} | - 17 }} }} days old")--Tim Thomason 23:45, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Memory Beta links When creating links over to Memory Beta for non-canon characters/ships/etc, please use the proper format that we've chosen to use. That can be seen on the changes made to this article. We have certain templates that can be used to show that something is non-canon and thus shouldn't link around here. Thanks. -- Sulfur 14:10, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :OK --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 14:12, 23 April 2008 (UTC) 200px -> 292px Please ensure that you also add in thumb| before the "292px" bit, so that it looks like: blah.jpg|thumb|292px Otherwise, the CSS won't handle things properly. -- Sulfur 17:22, 17 June 2008 (UTC) (siqar) hi hello thangks for sending a welcome :Your welcome, but from now on contact me on Memory Gamma. Thank You. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 02:47, 13 November 2008 (UTC) hi would you want me to go somewhere else for my entertainment i feel that i have out stade my welcome (siqar) im a worm hi i have found a spirit guide you know like chakotay its a worm and this worm is is a cell expert and i choped it in half and it swims to the light the worms cells have a memory like memory gamma so i guess im meant to have you as my spirit guide could you replace my this worm as my spirit guide as i hoping that you can show me away from the light something the worm was can,t do hi just trying to humble my self in the face of fear that my cell are bad HIGH PRIORITY MESSAGE: I have just now been blocked by Captain Redding at Memory Gamma and now cannot finish any of my previous work. Contact both or either me or Captain Redding as soon as you finish reading this back at Memory Gamma. Please Call back as soon as you can Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 10:12 PM. (PST) 13 December 2008 HIGH PRIORITY RED ALERT REPEAT RED ALERT! This situstion with Siqar has now turned into a major EMERGENCY! With the exception of you 4 adminadstrators all of the other users at Memory Gamma are GONE!. you must respond imeadiately to this Extreme Situation. It would appear that Siqar has illegally used everyones user IDs and now every ones been autoblocked out of the Wiki!. YOU MUST RESPOND BACK NOW!! -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 1:57 AM (PST) 14 December 2008 (Siqar 06:50, 7 February 2009 (UTC))Dear Trek Star this ip address change has nothing to do with hacking into memory gama i have had to do this as people have been hacking my Ip setting Not Red Alert, not even high priority... That was just a response to LLP getting panicky two months ago. Yeah, I know what you're asking yourself. Why am I writing on here? Just to make sure that Siqar doesn't see it. I have the feeling he is back... with a new user name - Capt Rosal. I only think this because: *Same style of writing, in one big paragraph and random bullet points *Some writing makes sense, other parts don't *It does look more legible than what he wrote before though *Using commas, not apostrophes (Siqar NEVER used apostrophes) I might be wrong, but it is worth keeping an eye on him for the moment. He has created only one page, his story, so that's good for now. And another point, he has made 30 changes in a little over 24 hours. I only know one person who does that... Dave''Subspace Message'' 15:09, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :OK, I'm now 99.9% sure it is. I know his style. Two examples: *Here he puts his name in brackets at the start, no-one else does. *He talks on some people's user pages, not their talk pages... **...and several tiny edits over a short amount of time - hmmm, wonder who that could be? :I know you want to keep an eye on him but if I wasn't so sure it was him I wouldn't have brought this up. Dave''Subspace Message'' 16:17, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ---- Captan RosalHello i loved your assimilation story and your page formatting is well i would like to edit my page i don,t think this passes as the quality of work that i have come to expect from experienced Wiki people like your self I would only say that i hope to live up to the exemplary example that i have seen in your work and and other seasoned entertainers and would like to approach if i may i have had the idea that i may need to use my production skills to a greater degree so as to provide some steward ship support as i learn and support the tether of more wicked wiki strictly in the pursuit of excellence of the thing that are already a standard . I feel this standard has eluded me and i have been left wanting hunting for thirsting after the thing of greatness that are the wiki administration staffs contribution and some of the other mover and shakers in this place Leave the off-site drama off-site Would you, Siqar, and Lindsay Lohan Phoenix please leave your Memory Gamma drama on Memory Gamma and stop being disruptive on Memory Alpha with irrelevant BS. If you are not going to contribute to this site in a productive way, then stop posting here. --Alan 02:22, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Dear alan you are correct in saying this why have you just now arrived at this discussion to just censure the person with no alternative .